fenrirroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lev Nikiforov
"Have you considered killing yourself?" Lev Nikiforov is the former Captain of the UT-84 Ace. Now he works as the Chief Medical Officer for the SSV Fenrir-II. He often acts as the mother hen for the crew. Appearance A pretty boy. Often found in a tank top with his issued cargo pants and boots. His long hair is usually tied back, but sometimes it's in a bun with hair framing his face. He's a pink boy and looks androgynous. Personality A man with a heart of gold, Lev is like the mother of the ship. He takes care of the men, even if he seems to complain a few times. He enjoys making jokes and having people happy. He poses in silly poses to make people (most often Brody) laugh. Lev suffers from depression. Sometimes he will only be happy as a facade, but usually he finds forcing himself to smile makes it easier. He cries often if he's genuinely upset or overwhelmed/stressed out, and usually that makes him feel better. He rarely reacts in anger, but that's only if someone hurts one of his loved ones, which can spell out only disaster. Otherwise he's often a peacemaker, not in the business of having anger looming around. Affectionate with his friends, he is one of the best huggers and motivators. His words are often careful and soft, trying to make everything better. He pets and holds people when they need and want it, always happy to do so. There's never a doubt that he's in love, often regarding Andre highly and casting adoring looks to his boyfriend. Biography Born into a family with two twin older siblings, Lev Nikiforov lived in a lower-middle class home on Atania. Mirroring the Earth's Russia/Yukon, he lived in cold conditions and poor housing. He was able to get along fine, when he was 5 he had a new younger brother. When he was 14, his parents were killed. He was never told the cause, so he believed that it was just a car crash. He didn't know where the idea came from, but he just didn't question it. After the accident, his older sister Dami took on responsibility for the entire family. She worked odd jobs and the family lived from paycheck to paycheck for a bit. Yanakov, the twin of Dami, pitched in as he worked alongside of his schooling to help support the family. Lev and Patron, the final child, worked on their schooling. Graduating from his schooling at 17, he immediately went into a medical school, working towards becoming a doctor. Accelerating and succeeding, he became a doctor on the cusp of 22. Enlisting to become a military doctor, he was put in charge of an unit of his own. Essentially, the captain. They were a ragtag group with varying levels of military experience, Lev having the least. His lieutenant had quite a lot, so the two men worked well together. After being together for around 10 or so months, their ship was damaged by a passing bit of space debris. The ship was downed on a planet designated SL-06217 where it would soon perish. Lev Nikiforov was the only survivor that was rescued by Andreus Mercer of the ESNV Fenrir, soon joining the crew as their medic. As the medic, he was able to bond with the crewmates of the Fenrir due to his actual competence with medical issues and his gentle touch. At first he seemed distant but warm ( artificial in a way? ), but the longer he was on the ship the more he opened up and adapted, genuinely becoming warm and welcoming. His English also improved the more he spoke it and the more he tried, easily adapting thanks to being surrounded by English and forced to speak it to be understood easier. However, he still sometimes has issues. He wasn't quite sure when he first fell in love with Andre, but when he realized it, he realized he was in too deep to be able to drop it. The only risk was not knowing if Andre felt the same or even was interested; every day he is thankful that his affections were returned. He healed emotionally with Andre, even able to return to the dead planet to bury his crew and start the road to recovery and truly feeling a part of Fenrir. Sydonis was rough on the poor man. Relationships Andreus Mercer Lev is so deeply in love that it scares him sometimes. He thinks highly of Andre and respects him, loving the man and just wanting the best for him. His supposed 'death' was rough on him, but he is so glad that it wasn't real and to still have him. He loves his boyfriend and already is willing to marry the man, but he's holding off. Ematia Ovitius Kinda like a lil sis Brody Cordes They bonded a lot during Sydonis, Lev often supplying the laughs for Brody. And they were really into hugging, which was cute. Silivia Farnorth They're science friends and he feels close to her thanks to preforming surgery with her. Forever thankful. Melody DeWynter Worked with her on Sydonis and genuinely had a good time. Bonded with her over both being doctors and balancing out her lectures with soft clean ups. They work well together and he genuinely likes being friends with her. Trivia * Before his eyes were pink, they were electric blue. * He dated Alloy Terrima, the former mechanic of his old ship who has since then deceased. * His ship crashed on SL-6217. * Theme song is Smoke Gets in Your Eyes by Yuji Ohno Trio Category:Fenrir